With the development of optical transport technologies, optical transport networks develop towards configurable all-optical networks, and network topologies develop towards MESH networks, so the network size becomes larger and larger. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of all-optical transport nodes. As wavelength channels are transmitted in a network in an all-optical manner, path information cannot be obtained by extracting the path overhead through photoelectric conversion at an intermediate node. Therefore, it is difficult to identify optical fiber connection relation, trace and performance of wavelength path, and the like.
In order to solve the above problem, an optical wavelength tracking technique is proposed. In this technique, a low-frequency mark signal is modulated onto each wavelength, and an intermediate node in a transmission link demodulates the mark signal to obtain the optical fiber connection relation as well as the transmission trace and transmission performance of the wavelength path.
As shown in FIG. 2, a wavelength transmitting end modulates a unique wavelength mark WK for each wavelength path by using a fixed pilot tone modulation depth m. A small portion of light is split off from the main optical path at a transparent node, then photoelectrically converted, and electrically processed to obtain a wavelength mark. A wavelength at the node and the performance of the wavelength path are analyzed according to the wavelength mark, so that the transmission trace and transmission performance of the optical wavelength path in the all-optical network are obtained, thus facilitating the management and maintenance of the all-optical network. In order to realize a low-cost light marking technique, a method for photoelectrically converting signals in the main optical path and then extracting each mark signal in the electrical domain is generally adopted, instead of adopting an expensive optical filter to separate each wavelength path in the optical domain and then extracting marks through photoelectric conversion. Thereby, the marks are intermingled together after photoelectric conversion, so that each mark needs to have certain properties to facilitate a mark detection device to separate the marks. As single-frequency signals have good properties in this regard, if signals of different frequencies are used as different marks, each mark may be distinguished and identified at a detection end by using a fast Fourier transform (FFT) or finite impulse response (FIR) filter. Frequency marks are simple and easily detected, and thus widely applied in the industry.
In order to identify all channel paths in the network, it needs to modulate a mark that is unique in the whole network for each wavelength at each upload node. To achieve the purpose of enabling the marks to penetrate network components without requiring a complex demodulation device, sinusoidal signals in a frequency range of tens of K to 1 M are generally adopted. Moreover, in order to easily distinguish different marks, a certain frequency interval between adjacent marks is needed. As a result, available frequency marks become very limited, and the above marks are far from being sufficient for a large-scale network.
Therefore, a solution for expanding the number of available marks must be provided to meet the requirement of tracking wavelength paths in transparent networks.
In order to solve the above problem, a solution for expanding the number of marks through frequency combination is currently proposed in the industry. As shown in FIG. 3, for example, 1600 frequencies are available, and a network that needs to be marked is a 40-wavelength network. Firstly, a frequency subset of 1600/40=40 frequencies is assigned to each wavelength. Then, marks for the same wavelength from different nodes employ different frequency combinations in the frequency subset. The frequency combination may be a combination of two or more frequencies. As different wavelengths adopt combinations in different frequency sets as marks, the detection end determines the wavelengths that have been received by the node according to the detected frequencies of the marks, and distinguishes the same wavelength in the network according to the frequency combinations in each frequency set, thus expanding the number of the marks.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found that the above technical solution in the prior art at least has the following problems.
1) Although the number of frequencies required by the unique mark for each upload wavelength in the network may be reduced by frequency combination, as the number of frequencies required by a current large-scale and high density network is still very huge, this method cannot meet the requirement of the network.
2) Under the condition of a fixed available frequency range, in order to increase the number of available frequencies, the frequency interval between adjacent available frequencies must be reduced. In order to avoid interference between adjacent frequencies, the frequency generator is required to have a higher frequency stability, which increases hardware requirements of the mark modulation end. Meanwhile, as the frequency interval between the marks is reduced, the difficulty in demodulation is increased, no matter the demodulation device employs the FFT demodulation scheme or the FIR filtering scheme.
For example, the frequency of each mark is obtained by using the FFT transform. At this time, as the frequency interval is reduced, the result of the FFT transform is required to have a higher frequency resolution. Thereby, at the same sampling rate, more nodes need to be FFT transformed, which increases the difficulty in transformation. Meanwhile, as the frequency interval between the marks is reduced, the interference between frequencies of adjacent marks becomes greater during the demodulation, so that interference frequencies are easily produced, and correct amplitudes of the frequencies of the marks cannot be easily obtained. As a result, the performance of the light marking technique is degraded.
3) When a wavelength conflict occurs, the conflict may not be correctly detected, and instead, an error determination is easily made.
It is assumed that a combination of two frequencies is used as a mark for each wavelength in the network, and the same wavelength enters the same mark detection device due to a fault in the network. At this time, if two marks have the same frequency but opposite phases, the frequency will be cancelled, so that the frequency combination detected by the mark detection device is different from the original one. In this case, an error mark set is detected, the connection relation cannot be determined according to the corresponding relation of the marks at each detection point, and the wavelength conflict also cannot be detected.
In the industry, another technical solution is provided in the prior art.
Firstly, data to be transmitted is frequency shift keying (FSK) modulated and serves as a light mark. Then, the light mark signal is modulated onto an optical signal through amplitude modulation. Mark data of different wavelengths are FSK modulated with frequencies of different ranges. As shown in FIG. 4, for a first wavelength, eight frequencies in a range b 1001 are used for FSK modulation; for a second wavelength, eight frequencies in a range 1002 are used for FSK modulation, and the rest is implemented in the same way.
As different FSK modulation frequencies are used for different wavelengths, a frequency sequence on each wavelength is easily distinguished and obtained when the mark signals are continuously detected. Data information delivered by each wavelength mark can be obtained by decoding the frequency sequence. The data information may carry a wavelength, a source node, and other information. In this way, traces of all wavelengths in the network can be obtained.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, it was found that the above technical solution in the prior art at least has the following problems.
1. Each wavelength still needs more than two frequencies. The solution adopted in the industry is to modulate the mark data by 8-ary frequency shift keying (8FSK), so that each wavelength needs eight frequencies, which is still a large number.
2. In case of a wavelength conflict, the data may be confused after demodulation, and the conflict cannot be easily determined.